


Close To Me

by Bloody_pea_yao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_pea_yao/pseuds/Bloody_pea_yao
Summary: “你没发烧吧？”基尔伯特翻了个白眼，“知道你刚才做了什么吗？为了一根香肠跟我调情，而我是你男朋友的哥们儿。”





	Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> *时髦值为负的时尚界脑洞.  
> *Dover前提注意，是的就是一次肉体出那啥.  
> *前文是国庆短打三篇的第一个脑洞，但是不看也没差.  
> 文里提到的bgm阔以听一听，很好抖腿的电音ƪ(‾ε‾“)ʃ.

“把这些饰品送到1号化妆间，动作快点！”伊丽莎白把一个看起来就不轻的箱子交到基尔伯特手里，基尔伯特的胳膊被狠狠坠了一下，龇牙咧嘴地怀疑这位女士是如何将它搬动自如的。

这里是《M.H》200X秋冬时装发布会后台，和所有秀场后台一样忙成一团，各部门的小助理们奔波如蚁穴中的工蚁，来回搬运着一件件绚丽华贵的、自己与之无缘的衣袍，帮助因扯不下裙子拉链而尖叫的模特，向记者介绍本场秀的理念，引导摄影机防止媒体拍到不能拍的画面。

“快也得给我小心着点，弄坏了任何一件都有你好看的。”伊丽莎白把手里的清单卷起来敲基尔伯特的脑袋，“行啦，我知道的！”基尔伯特要保护怀里脆弱的金箔花枝头饰，躲避不及挨了敲。

“嘿！嘿！我说你们二位可以停一停然后过来帮帮忙吗？”强悍的人形陀螺女士寻到了新的训斥目标，基尔伯特趁此机会飞快逃离她的视线。

就在储放物品的角落，羽毛灯下，有两个人借着大片大片彩色羽毛的遮掩正无耻地在工作中摸鱼，而且还是以发情的方式，真是不可饶恕！主编第一助理，本次秀场的负责人伊丽莎白很想冒火。

“上午好丽兹，我正和亚蒂商量拿些别针和丝线过来备用，我这就去了。”当事人之一的弗朗西斯抿了下头发挥挥手离开，不忘朝愣在原地的亚瑟眨眼做口型，“电话联系。”

而他反应慢一拍的同伙就没那么幸运了，“听着亚瑟，我不管你们商量好的晚上的约会有多浪漫多激情，那都是下班以后的事！现在，给我滚去帮模特检查她们的妆容！要是出一点差错你猜我会在你实习报告上怎么写？”

“伊丽莎白，我很抱歉。”亚瑟僵着脸道歉，一副倒了大霉认栽的样子。

“你一直表现不错，但想爬得快就得加把劲。”伊丽莎白气哼哼地甩着蜜色大波浪扭头指挥其他人去了。

上到业界有名的设计师，下到实习期还没过的时尚编辑，春天对时尚从业者来说都是一个拼了命挥洒汗水的劳碌季。大大小小几百场时装发布会接连召开，镁光灯与镜面球交辉，磨破流血的脚跟踏过台上闪闪发亮的金粉，这里上演的丛林法则残酷上叠着绚烂，谁要是丧失对流行的嗅觉就等于气数已尽的花，会被即将盛放的那些遮盖住往日光辉。显然亚瑟•柯克兰属于后者，初出茅庐摩拳擦掌，势必要脱颖为这批实习生中的最佳新人。专业素养、人际沟通和奇思妙想他一样都不缺，被扣掉的一点点分数全在于他的贪心罢了，谁叫他事业上升期还要紧抓爱情呢。

他的爱情——尽管离海誓山盟的地步还远，他已经在把自己当机器一样飞速运转的间隙为这段关系费了太多心力了:再忙也要每天和男友一起吃至少一顿饭，一个月的短信几乎发出了他读书期间全部的量，而吻就更是，从小到大所有的加起来也比不上现在一天之内送出去的多。在这位优等生的认知里，这么频繁的甜蜜互动定能牢牢捆住Eros。目前看来是收效良好的，唔……至少表面如此。

把最后一位模特推上台，亚瑟靠墙松了口气，掏出手机查看。

“亲爱的，刚才你被吓一跳吧:D很遗憾有人打断美妙的一刻，我现在就忍不住回想你了，但主编留我在这谈话，等散了我再联系你。”

希望一切都好，一切都好。亚瑟按了按缺乏睡眠水肿的眼皮，噢……他有点焦虑，偏头痛，急需一杯黑咖啡，要是有香薰热敷袋就更好了。

一串羽毛从天而降，“下一场要开始了，过来搭背景。”

亚瑟一把扯掉遮住眼睛的东西，发现伊丽莎白的目光堪堪擦过他这儿，不由脊背一凛，赶紧跟上前面那人。

“你今天怎么回事？”为了方便，基尔伯特把十几条羽毛带——亚瑟和弗朗西斯刚刚罪行的遮蔽物——都披在肩头，从他身后亚瑟的角度看活像个裹着貂毛披肩的舞女。“在走秀进行中溜神放空，要不是本大爷好心救你，男人婆肯定要冲过来把你吃了。”

“老毛病了，咖啡因和其他同事的蠢料摄入不足导致精神不济。”

“嘴巴这么坏，你和弗朗吉吵架了？”

“劳驾关心，我们好得很。”

T台音乐从Vanished切成了Crimewave，这是上半场最后一曲，第一位设计师的部分马上要结束，基尔伯特和亚瑟停在入场口，等幕布落下好上台装点背景墙。

“喂，要不要我给你透个底？”基尔伯特撞撞亚瑟的肩。

“关于什么，主编对你说了随行米兰的人选？”

“啧，别装作那么正经，你知道本大爷要说什么。”基尔伯特无情拆穿亚瑟一贯心口不一的面具，“扮演识趣的绅士可不轻松，就算抱着手机望眼欲穿也不好打扰恋人和朋友小聚。但如果他的朋友选择跟你统一战线，你的压力想必就小很多了。”

“您准备透露给我什么情报呢，好心的先生？”亚瑟对这条橄榄枝报以一个欣喜的冷笑。

“我诚心诚意地告诉你吧，也许这是你们之间问题的关键所在。弗朗吉跟我喝酒的时候说，你很好，他也很喜欢你，但他偏就有种感觉，你对他的好像是在完成绩效考核。”

“What…？？”

“挑不出毛病，可能只是缺少某种激情。”

“他真这么说？他还说别的了吗？”

“等等，帷幕落了，该上台了。”扯起话题的人一拍脑袋，催亚瑟回到正事上来，“对……梯子就放那个位置。”

 

基尔伯特中午在餐厅取了一份煎香肠搭配土豆泥，找了个周围人少的座位坐下享用。别惊讶他的碳水摄入量，总不能用模特和美容部那些人的饮食标准要求《M.H》每位职员。

身处饰品部的基尔伯特当然没必要为此放弃最心爱的土豆，而服装部的弗朗西斯也从没刻意追求过以健康标准来看过瘦的苗条身材，需要严控体脂率的可怜虫只有一位。“你们美容部的人十个里有九个半都得上了肠胃炎，可你们又不需要和模特一起上T台，听话，吃一点吧。”弗朗西斯把自己做的奶油浓汤递到亚瑟嘴边，“不行弗朗吉，别再诱惑我了。”即使眼前发昏，亚瑟还在艰难抵抗着那些热量，“我再强调一遍，身在这个部门的上镜率不比模特少，骨感不一定会带来时髦气息但肉感绝对能毁掉每一个镜头。依我现在的工作计划实在抽不出时间健身，你想让我长出赘肉吗？”

这种时刻基尔伯特除了和弗朗西斯一起感叹同行的不容易之外什么忙都帮不上。噢不对，他是帮了忙的，有一次他帮弗朗西斯把节食节到昏倒的亚瑟抬走挂水来着。

哎，说到他他就来了。

午休时间的亚瑟进入了断电休眠状态，纸片一样被风吹到基尔伯特对面落座。他只端了一小碗蔬菜沙拉，唯一的主食是上面零散分布着的几块通心粉。

“柯克兰？你怎么一个人。”

“不然呢，谈个恋爱就该一直成双入对？你是初中生吗。”

“看在你躁郁症的份上，我懒得提醒你你自己的作为有多初中生。”

“那就闭嘴吃你的饭。”

这两个人又怎么了，上午不还亲得难舍难分吗？基尔伯特暗自猜测，我说了不该说的话？他对柯克兰没什么意见，甚至可以说挺佩服他对工作的狂热，这种勤奋自律在他上学的时候就表现出来了，基尔伯特他们自愧弗如。但作为他最好朋友的男友来说，他就有些看不懂这个英国佬了，做什么事都游刃有余的聪明家伙居然时不常手忙脚乱。不管怎样，他只想让好朋友少几分烦恼而已，才对亚瑟说了那些话。

能不能更进一步就是他们的事了，本大爷还是专心品尝味道质朴的土豆和汁多甘厚的香肠吧。啊，真好吃。

突然，亚瑟的叉子伸过来叉住了基尔伯特盘子里的香肠，导致后者惊奇地抬头看他。“你干嘛——”

“把这个让给我吧。”亚瑟低着头颇小声地请求。

“你终于肯听你肚子的哀嚎了？”基尔伯特笑道，“可这是我吃过的，我再去帮你拿一份。”

“不用去了，你拿的是最后一份。”

“……”这就尴尬了。基尔伯特挠了挠头，眉毛今天好奇怪呀，节食饿坏脑子了？“这样吧，改天我亲自煮德国香肠带给你……”

“靠过来点。”

“Was?”基尔伯特没多想向前探去，随后亚瑟快速地亲在了他油兮兮的嘴上。

只吃水果蔬菜的人果然气息清甜。不不，不对…！！“你这他妈是什么意思？”基尔伯特的叉子握不住掉在餐桌上，咣当一声。邻近的同事们纷纷投来目光，他连忙惊惶发出声明，“无事发生，各位！”

回过神来那根香肠已经出现在亚瑟嘴里了，这混蛋满脸都是难掩的坏笑。

“你没发烧吧？”基尔伯特翻了个白眼，“知道你刚才做了什么吗？为了一根香肠跟我调情，而我是你男朋友的哥们儿。”

“你觉得我要遭天谴了？说你是初中生还真没错。”恶劣的小坏蛋因着这番纯情言论笑到难以继续进食他出卖色相拐来的香肠，抖个不停的肩膀叫人越看越气，“乖，乖，小基尔，不会有事的哦。”

“妈的……”基尔伯特无语，“你肯定是犯病了，不行，本大爷要给弗朗西斯拨个电话求助。”

“打住吧你！”亚瑟按下基尔伯特摸向口袋的胳膊，“这就开始为你对朋友的背叛而感到不安了？我可爱的小鸟啊，一个吻就能吓得他炸毛。”

“那你到底要干嘛！”

亚瑟以手拢在嘴边作神秘状：“4号化妆间一下午都会是空着的。”

“你别是想拉本大爷做什么亏心事吧。”基尔伯特警觉起来，亚瑟却一边抓住他的小臂摇晃一边朗声道：“帮帮我吧朋友，你会答应的。”

周围人的注意再次被引来，基尔伯特甩脱不开，无奈地劝大家别看过来了。上帝！柯克兰抽什么风呢？“你先松手我们再谈。”他妥协了。

“简单来说，我要约你。”亚瑟交叠起指尖如一名谈判家，“把没说完的话说清楚，至少给我分析下那个烂比喻。”

 

4号化妆间距离饰品部不近，在通往这里的路上基尔伯特总控制不住左瞟右瞟。没人留意到他小小的异动，他捏紧手指暗骂自己心虚个什么劲。

推开门，亚瑟跷腿坐在化妆台上，手边搁着两瓶啤酒。

“亚瑟·柯克兰也会光明正大地翘班喝酒啊。”

“谁说我在翘班了，我跟部长说我来打扫这间屋子，正好明天需要用。”亚瑟举起手中的钥匙炫耀地晃了晃。

“这么看来你大学期间翘课记录为零也是因为会装模作样。”

“这是我的本事。”亚瑟不无得意。基尔伯特这才瞧出他脸颊飘红，已经喝下数量未知的酒。

他开始慌了，“不说这个了，咱们打个商量，你别喝太多好吗？”

喝高了的英国佬有多可怕他是见识过的，记忆里余威使人心悸。还记得他们某个期末为了缓解压力一起出去泡吧，一杯酒下肚的亚瑟尚无明显异常，两杯后他罕见地对弗朗西斯撒起娇，惹得法国人满眼怜爱，转身对狐朋狗友悄悄说他是“小醉猫”，基尔伯特在一旁抖了一身鸡皮疙瘩，三、四、五杯过后，弗朗西斯笑不出来了，因为他拼尽全力也拉不住英国人脱光衣服爬上吧台吼《Wonderwall》。

亚瑟眯起眼，“放心，我只喝了半瓶，剩下都是你的。”他抓起一瓶酒朝基尔伯特扬扬手，“拿着？”

“谢了，虽然我不太喜欢美国人的啤酒。”基尔伯特接过那瓶红色天鹅绒，长腿一蹬同样坐在了桌子上。

午后光线被挡在落地窗帘之外，化妆间内半明不暗，依稀回到了大学时光，基尔伯特，安东尼奥，弗朗西斯，亚瑟，正在气氛沉闷的公共课教室里昏昏欲睡。

“我不明白，我第一次遇上了令我束手无策的事情。这就是个没有门路的牢笼，更可怕的是我并不想着逃开。”

“说出来很难堪。困惑，烦扰，丢脸，这些都不能让我停止喜欢他。”

亚瑟抓挠着沙金色短发，“跟弗朗西斯恋爱是我二十年来做的第一件丝毫利益都不图的事，没准还损失了不少东西……如你所见我失败了。”

“没记错的话你跟他做了七年朋友。我想你能告诉我，我败在哪里了？”

“…原来你在餐厅发那一通神经是因为这个。”基尔伯特不知该摆出何种表情来应对眼下的场合，单身至今的他面对恋爱话题很正常地无措了。“我也……呃，你再多描述一点？要不我怎么理解你的困境呢？”

亚瑟又灌了一口啤酒，跳下桌子，“有人看到他和女士共进午餐。他告诉我的是他被主编叫走了。”

“其实也不一定就……是哪里搞错了吧？你老是在追求完美，眼里揉不得沙，忘了吗你读书的时候没拿到全A就像挂了一样失落，我们这种成绩中等的很想掐死你……”

“八成不会有错的。没兴趣了就扔下，这很弗朗西斯。”亚瑟倒在转椅上扶额，“平时性格恶劣，约会后却开始装腔作势，瞧我多讨人厌。”

“我说同意你会打我吗？”

短信提示音响起，亚瑟扫了一眼，忽地弯下腰吐出一声长长的低吟。“Ow……”

“你怎么了？”基尔伯特立即扶住他。

“我不知道。抗抑郁的药吃多了或者咖啡喝多了，还是别的什么……我现在心跳好快，胃也疼。”亚瑟此刻像只小病猫似的，无意识地蜷起来靠住旁边唯一的人，脑袋抵在这具身体上。

基尔伯特感到自己胸腹前那块布料渐渐沁上了冷汗，他踌躇一下，手掌还是落在那颤抖的单薄脊背上顺了顺。“需要叫医生吗？”

“千万别。”闷闷的声音自胸口传出，带动胸腔几不可查的轻微震颤，基尔伯特有点痒。“我一会就好。不介意我靠着你吧？”

“当然，善良如我不会拒绝一个发病中的破碎的失恋者。”基尔伯特抿抿薄唇，决定慷慨地施放更多安抚，“是弗朗西斯发来的吗？跟我讲讲吧，如果是那个混球伤害了你，本大爷会说他的。他是我七年的老朋友，但你也是我四年的同学和三个月的同事。”

“哈。”饶是身体不适中亚瑟也没憋住噗嗤一笑，“那你可太好了。我以前怎么没发现你这家伙挺不赖。”

“你笑个屁。”

“事实是，警报暂时解除了。”出乎意料地，病猫扬起下颌狡黠地拨弄胡须。他打了个响指，“你是对的，他没背叛我，他正是和主编女士去的餐厅，刚才那条信息是说一个设计师的助理被炒了，他被选去替补服装助理，下周跟团队一起飞米兰。”

噢，scheisse！

“你也是，怎么不对你朋友多些信任。”

“你起来吧。”基尔伯特冷漠撒开手。

“真过分，我还难受着呢！”亚瑟抗议道，诚然，病态的红晕还未从他的枯瘦面颊上消褪。基尔伯特要受不了了，他想对天长啸，“老天，我是做了什么孽才要受你们这些傻逼情侣的羞辱。”

“你提供了有效情报，我会去摸索弗朗吉喜欢的相处方式。现在，”湖绿色眸光直直映在了鸽血红的眼瞳当中，“是绅士的感恩时间。”

三秒钟后，基尔伯特抹着嘴唇说，“我孤陋寡闻了，你们英国人都是这么表达感谢的？”

“Come on，我今天耍你好几次了，该向我索取报酬了。”亚瑟按下桌边开关，化妆台的灯倏然亮起。柔和明亮的白光裹住了两人，将他们与周围的昏沉分隔开来。

“你就一点都不想跟我做？”

“废话！这算什么……唔！”小猫又一次在他怀里窜出来强吻了他，这回缠了一会才放开。

“从中午到现在，你他妈可爱死了。”亚瑟挑开基尔伯特的衬衫纽扣，鼻尖从耳后一路蹭过锁骨，皮肤上一点冰凉激起内里千层热浪。

基尔伯特逮住作乱的猫儿，睇他良久，绿宝石里的情欲赤裸涌动毫不避讳。

天杀的男人们都是色胚。

他艰涩地咽下一口唾沫，“你得保证，绝对没下次了。”

亚瑟瞬间扑倒他在妆台前。

唉，事情走向是怎么歪到这里的，基尔伯特说不上来。他已经想好了怎么写今天的日记：200X年3月X日，星期五，大风。本大爷的普通朋友柯克兰以为本大爷的最好朋友弗朗西斯甩了他，来向英明神武乐善好施的本大爷求些心理安慰，结果是他们俩什么事都没有，super！于是柯克兰当即跟本大爷做了以来庆祝这个好消息，完毕。

天时地利。亚瑟从桌上拿起一瓶润肤凝胶，“是我来，还是你自己来比较好？”

“不是吧，你打算上我？”基尔伯特数不清第几次被亚瑟震惊到了。

“有问题吗，漂亮小鸟？”小家伙整天的疲态一扫而空，兴致盎然的架势逼的基尔伯特向后瑟缩了一下。

可是，怎么说这样投怀送抱的小猫都过于惹火了，未醉微醺限定版狂野眉毛怪，比任何奢侈品牌的限量款都更值得拥有。Okay，okay，这注定是堕落的一天，掉进蜘蛛的网中就别在乎是怎么被吃掉的了。“记住是本大爷怜惜你的病体而屈尊的。”

眼影盘，睫毛膏，唇彩腮红粉底液。瓶瓶罐罐统统扫到一边让位给两瓣瘦臀以及其下紧实的大腿。

亚瑟的胳膊穿过基尔伯特腋下撑在镜子上，把他架在桌面上动弹不得，“力气不小嘛，”他整个后背贴在镜子上，挣不动只好侧头去舔吻亚瑟的耳朵，“skinny bitch.”

“你叫我什么？”

“难道不是吗？你等下…嗯…会不会做着做着晕倒？”

“这时候惹你的top生气我可以理解为你想挨一顿狠操。”

“呵……”越是露骨艳俗的挑衅越能高效地勾起心底暗藏的下流念头，基尔伯特不甘示弱抛出还击，“说起来，本大爷一直好奇，你和弗朗吉做的时候谁上谁下？”

亚瑟含着基尔伯特的上唇口齿不清地回答：“我们随性而至。”如此示威过后尤嫌不够，他就着额头相贴的亲昵姿态火上浇油道，“你却不同了，你在跟弗朗西斯和安东尼奥3p的时候永远是中间那个上下挨插的。”

怒火和欲火不同源而合流，基尔伯特掐住亚瑟下巴迫使他抬头，“不错的意淫，快说，你是不是一早就惦记要搞我了。”

“操，我发誓没有。在餐厅亲你的时候都还只想捉弄你。”发自内心的辩驳甫一出口，流氓绅士旋即意识到自己在这场挑逗游戏中败下阵来，他泄愤般快速剥开基尔伯特全身衣物，裤子连同内裤一齐扒下褪到脚腕，上边咬住软嫩乳粒，下头逗弄半勃的阴茎。

“哦……”没什么章法的按揉带来生涩的快感，与乳头被啃咬的酥麻交汇在一起，基尔伯特很快就硬得不行。他那根东西不很粗，长而直挺颜色浅淡，是招人喜欢的模样。

预热得差不多了，亚瑟扶住基尔伯特的耻骨让他滑下来几寸便于探索，手指蘸上润肤凝胶涂抹穴口，滑溜溜地打了几转便一举塞进两根。“嘶……”基尔伯特痛到抽气，“是人吗柯克兰！你他妈轻点。”

“麻烦鬼。”亚瑟又挤了一堆透明凝胶在入口处，水质基底的润滑效果比不得油性的润滑液，扩张进行得十分缓慢。拉长的进程增添了耻感，当亚瑟手指屈起，内壁与凝胶合奏出咕啾咕啾的色情交响，基尔伯特呻吟着挡住了眼睛。

反复抠挖之间合成快乐的区域被找了出来，这对新手来说相当走运。于是那根外型可人的阴茎重新抖擞，前液沾湿了浅得很容易被忽略的耻毛，反射出点点晶亮。亚瑟盯了一阵，张口含住了它。

突如其来的湿热包裹，基尔伯特呆愣了一瞬，“这就不必要了吧……”

“我乐意。”亚瑟说。接着施展他生疏的口交技巧。

基尔伯特纵情享受了几口，轻拽亚瑟的头发让他离开，“好了停下，”他深吸一口气，“你连你男朋友的奶油蘑菇汤都不喝，怎么好意思叫你喝我的。”

没下限的黄腔总算激怒了小野猫，亚瑟半示意半强行地扯基尔伯特下来，不由分说把他转过去扣在桌面，一只手解开裤链，挺进暖窄洞口一杆到底。

“嗷！”基尔伯特的眼泪都飙出来了，却应了诡计得逞的心思，又叫又笑，“哈哈，我错了……柯克兰……，饶了我…嗯啊……”

亚瑟冷酷地快节奏冲撞，身下的基尔伯特叫得一声高过一声，逐渐甜腻腻地发浪。紧穴吞吐着他的，腰臀跟着摆动，在他抽出又猛插进去的时候凹得极深。

渐入佳境后两人都不再说话，只有粗重喘息伴着肉体相撞的啪啪声。亚瑟干了一会，除了头皮发麻的爽之外还饱餐了视觉上的盛宴。基尔伯特，皮肤雪白堪比不接触烈日的吸血鬼，拉伸着的两块肩胛骨恍如蝴蝶振翅欲飞，腰身劲瘦，背沟盛满汗水，咬着他的小嘴被撑得一丝褶皱也无。

亚瑟有了个好主意。他捡了一支水红色唇釉，旋开盖子，在眼前晃动的腰窝中间写下了一个单词。

P U S S Y.

“你往我身上涂了什么？”基尔伯特拧着脖子问他。

“你可以拿给纹身师看。”

红白交映对比强烈，绝妙的艳情图画，亚瑟蓦地想起上午基尔伯特状似舞女的打扮。他丢开唇釉，望着他的杰作用力往里送了几下，感受到了湿滑内壁的升温。他没想内射，威胁着提醒他，“绞这么紧是想让我射在里面吗？”

“你他妈的不能……”

亚瑟退出来射在了那几个歪歪扭扭的字母上，基尔伯特只差最后一阶，亚瑟手摸过去帮他撸了出来。

 

直到气喘恢复平静，亚瑟歪头看基尔伯特：“后悔吗？”

他摇摇头，“主能原谅我吗。”

“这种傻到可爱的话少讲，”亚瑟捂住了脸，“我会想要压着你再来一发。”

“你烂透了，柯克兰。”基尔伯特叹息道，“明天我们三个一起去喝酒，我请弗朗西斯喝醋意少妇，好不好？”

偶尔睡一次恋人的好朋友会招致上天降罪吗？谁他妈要在意啊。反正，爱神垂怜每一个寂寞的青年。

 

—Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *Was：德语，即What.  
> *Wonderwall：英国乐队Oasis歌曲.  
> *红色天鹅绒：一种低度美国啤酒，下文中的醋意少妇亦是.（这个酒名还挺捏他的对吧！  
> *Scheisse：德语，即Shit.  
> *Super：德语，意为very good.


End file.
